Darkest of Days
by Asphyxia
Summary: A brother-and-sister set of twins arrives at Hogwarts just in time for Harry's sixth year. They're evil beyond belief--and Harry's their target. Draco/Harry slash.


A/N: Ha ha! First Harry Potter fic. I think I'll actually finish this one, cuz I like it.  
  
Summary: A pair of twins (sister and brother) arrive at Hogwarts just in time for Harry's sixth year. They're beyond evil, and they work for a greater demon of Hell. Their job? Get Harry to their boss before Voldemort.  
  
Disclaimers: Nope, I don't own shit. 'Cept for the new twins (not Fred and George). They're all mine, babe.  
  
Warnings: Draco/Harry slash. Also, the female twin seduces Wood (who is now the school's official ref-when he's not coaching his other team. He's like Ken, from Weiß Kreuz. He coaches what would be like a J-League Quidditch team.).  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please.  
  
Archiving: Hell, take it-just give me credit and tell me where it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fanfiction.net presents...  
  
A Twisted Minds and Asphyxia, Inc. production...  
  
  
  
Harry Potter Draco Malfoy  
  
and  
  
1.1 Diabola and Lucifer Mikhail  
  
In  
  
2 Darkest of Days  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes, she could almost smell the evil.  
  
It was always there; ready to kill her any time. And there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
She was engulfed in blackness darker than the night. Wind whipped her long hair around her body and bit into her skin. It was cold, and she didn't know where she was. She was lost.  
  
Her feet suddenly hit something solid, and she performed an awkward shoulder roll as she landed. The grit rubbed her skin roughly. She stood up shakily, eyes darting every which way. It wasn't safe here-she knew this the way she knew her own name. Frowning, she raised her hand and muttered, "Ignis." A flame ignited in her palm and illuminated the road in front of her. She walked forward slowly, warily keeping her senses on alert. Something crunched, and she whirled around, startled.  
  
"Who's there?" she hissed quietly, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
You know me, girl, a guttural, demonic voice whispered. Her body tensed as she recognized the speaker.  
  
"Astaroth." she murmured. "What do you want? Why did you call me?"  
  
You and your twin have a favor you owe me, Astaroth said. It is time you kept your word.  
  
"What?" she snapped. She racked her brain and remembered the promise she had made to the demon so many years ago.  
  
Your school will burn tomorrow, at the hour of the Beast. You and your brother shall go to Hogwarts, in England, and bring me Harry Potter. He is most useful to me, as I have bargaining to do with Voldemort.  
  
She knew she had no choice. Extinguishing the flames she held in her hand, she quietly called up the demon's power. Green flames burst up from the gritty, rocky soil under her feet and formed a pentacle. "Yes, Astaroth. My brother and I are at your service."  
  
Remember, Belial, the body you are in can be killed easily. You were once the Demon Lord's closest advisor. And now you are a human. Your brother was once Asmodeus, and now he, too, is but a human with demonic powers. If you complete this task, perhaps Lucifer will take back your sentence, Astaroth snarled. You shall resume your identity as Diabola Michaels, and your brother's name will be Lucifer, just as the Demon Lord.  
  
She nodded. A gust of wind blew past her and the green flames went out. Astaroth was gone; she could no longer sense his presence. Getting to her feet, one thought echoed in her mind:  
  
We'll be seeing you, Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Harry shot up in bed, his scar sending shooting pains through his head. He coughed as a spider web brushed his face. His scar throbbed like a live wire, and Harry got to his feet, intent on reaching the small mirror on the door of his small bedroom.  
  
He didn't look different-still the same unruly black hair, same green eyes, same pale skin. Raising his bangs, Harry studied his scar, which was glowing an odd red color. The pain had lessened, and he sat down on his bed. The scar hadn't hurt like this in a while. Harry knew that when it did, something bad was coming. He couldn't help the feeling that maybe this time, it was going to be really horrendous. Thank God tomorrow he started his sixth year at Hogwarts. He missed Ron and Hermione terribly. Ron had written him many times, saying that he wished Harry could come. But the Dursleys had decided to keep him at their house this year. Harry shrugged tiredly. Worrying about this kind of thing in the middle of the night was a bad idea, and he didn't want to start the year off exhausted. He dropped back on his pillow and was asleep within seconds.  
  
Sleep was always better. 


End file.
